Talk:Undyne the Undying vs Sans/@comment-31265036-20170717203201/@comment-32797911-20170813135334
"You do know what (x) means in game right It means it's Added to the Total stats." That's not the point. X is the natural durability, (X) is the item's defense. ""You misremembered it like the ATK/DEF one. It causes KR." No I watched it frame By frame It doesn't cause KR." Scans plz "This is not only BEFORE YOU BEFRIEND HER, But you also Don't wanna hurt Asgore Ether Especially considering you know Everyone is stressing how nice a guy he is" But you KNOW you have to fight, AKA you wouldn't fake hit NOR pull any punches. Plus you're determined, and your attacks get stronger. "My point was Just because they "Undyne saw Killing frisk as mercy" Doesn't Equal them Being a Good person Or making them wanting to kill frisk Any less bad." "What Measure Is A Non-Human" trope + well-intentioned killings." "What's the difference between this and "keeping himself in shape?" "That's because They were freed By a human And no longer wanted to fight humans because of Frisk Befriending all of them" S C A N S D R E E M U R R "Ok how does that Argue against my point, not only Does OMEGA FLOWEY appere in a Later part of the game then when sans says that to you," Omega Flowey is an abomination of nature. Frisk wasn't TOO scared, so they could fight, and the human reaction to being scared is running. Do the math. "Something he's already studied based on His pessimistic attitude Something He himself Refrences in his genocide Dialog." No, he didn't study it. He's tired from all the resettings. "Which would include Exorcise which tires you out which is a bad idea." Riiiiiiiight... Like Sans's stamina is that low. Remember that Papyrus's attack was 20 in the neutral route and 3 in Genocide. (...) so Sans's stamina would be higher. "What's the difference between this and "keeping himself in shape?"" Simple. Training includes magic practice, keeping himself in shape is the physical part of it since you don't need majyyks xd to be healthy. ""studying determination." Something Alphys Has already studied. "Plus, it's the logical conclusion. You don't see him in Snowdin NOR the Alphys lab." And it's something he could study even more. If a student gains an A+, then other students wouldn't need to study? " "There could be other explanations," Occems razor dictates Teleporton is the simplest solution. "like portals," Chara is Litterally right in front of them when he disappeares from in front of them You'd think we would have Seen a portal if it was portals." Occam's Razor does not dictate this. "Chara is literally in front of them when he disappears from in front of them" Remember that the skipping isn't teleporting? "Yes because the Person who admits to being lazy And everyone agrees Is gonna Drag A kid to 2 seperate restaurants while there frozen in time." Frisk doesn't seem very heavy to me. "And yet Chara/Frisk are able to react to them And I know There are More Spears and arrows But Frisk/Chara can still dodge them." I don't know, if your opponent transformed into an imposing form and they send 3 slow spears, you wouldn't react when a fast spear that's behind you/to your sides suddenly appears. "So Undyne Who knows the World is at stake "Is gonna stand there AND TAKE EVERY HIT A PERSON THROWS AT THEM. yeah I find that very hard to believe if I knew The world was at stake And that I couldn't let a person Pass I would Do everything in my power to beat them WHICH would include You know Dodging attacks. "Plus, imagine a guy using straight jabs and ONLY straight jabs? In only 1 direction?" Hm if he's still comparable in Speed to you It would Still be Hard to dodge" 1. Undyne is extremely durable, so she wouldn't die in the first strike. It actually takes a lot of strikes for her to die. "So Undyne Who knows the World is at stake "Hm if he's still comparable in Speed to you It would Still be Hard to dodge" If you can dodge the first strike, you can dodge all of them.